Long-Lost Relations
by DaftDruid
Summary: When Astrid nearly drowns at her friends birthday party, she discovers that she can breath underwater. She makes her way to Camp Half-Blood with her mother and the adventures unfold from then onward, but what is so different about her, why is she so powerful and why are the Gods paying so much attention to her? Son of Neptune, R&R, Friendship, Love, Adventure!
1. Chapter 1

"Mum, I'm just going to go have a shower!" I shout out to mum from the top of the stairs.

"Okay, when was the last time you washed you hair?" she yells back

"Yesterday!" I say, chuckling. My mum really needs to get her eye-sight checked.

"Alright, but don't use up all the hot water!"

I quickly walk back to my bedroom and grab my PJ's and towel.

I hop in the shower and immediately feel better.

The shower is one of the few places I can truly think. It just, calms me, makes it easier to see the answers for everything, a place for me to think about everything, that science thing I need to do which I just can't seem to be able to start, the portfolio for Technology which I need to have nearly finished in two weeks, I just forget all the stress and have time to think.

After quickly washing I hop out of the shower and dry off, dressing in my pajamas. I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I can barely even see the blue around my eyes, it has a very weird color-changing routine that I just can't seem to keep track of. I tuck my dirty-blonde side-fringe behind my ear and shut my eyes for a second. I hate my eyesight, double vision whenever I'm not paying attention for a second, and then it takes me a few more seconds to go back into focus. It's so much easier wearing my glasses.

I turn off the light and open the bathroom door, walking over to my bedroom.

I shut the door behind me and quickly place my dirty-clothes in the basket before walking over to my desk, where my computer is sitting, and grab my glasses.

A few emails and… an invite to my friend's birthday party, sweet! I quickly hit the print button and race downstairs in time to see the invite coming out of the printer.

"Hey, mum, Olivia invited me to her birthday party, it's a pool party!" I say, racing over to where my mother is sitting at her desk and shoving the party invite in front of her face.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you can make it sweetie, we don't really have much planned that weekend" she says, moving her head to the side to see past the slip of paper I'm holding up in front of her. I pull it back quickly and do a bit of a happy dance on the spot. Yes! She invited me!

I quickly scan the invite for the location and grin to myself; it's at 'Wicked Water World'.

* * *

"Come on Astrid, just one time more on this one?" Olivia pleads, holding her hand out to me as the other girl's race ahead.

"Fine" I say as she grabs my arm and practically drags me up the staircase.

We arrive at the top all-too-soon and the other girls glance behind to see me and grin at me. I smile back politely and not a few seconds later the lady is giving us the rubber-tubes for the slide.

I sit on mine and the lady pushes me off and into the darkness of the slide. I hear a scream and see Olivia in the last smidge of light left, barreling straight towards me. I yell out and she crashes into me, sending me flying ahead with her still right on my tail.

"I'm sorry!" she yells as I drop off a steep part of the slide. We are both screaming now, and all too soon I see the end of the slide.

I drop off the end and Olivia does as well, right above me. I suck in a small lung-full of oxygen and then I am pushed under the water.

I lose the small amount of air I had stored almost immediately and I am gasping for breath… until I'm not.

I open my eyes and look around, I'm still under the water, still being pushed down by Olivia and her tube, but I'm breathing. That's right, **breathing** whilst under water. I take in another strained lung-full of oxygen and then swim downwards a bit and to the side, away from Olivia.

I kick off the bottom of the moderately-shallow pool and come up from under the water to see Olivia staring at me, along with all the other girls that were waiting for us at the end of the slide.

"Omigosh!" Olivia exclaims "Are you alright!"

I realize that I was underwater for a good while longer than should have been humanly possible with the small amount of air I had, and pretend to start coughing. Olivia jumps off her tube and grabs my arm, dragging me to the edge of the pool.

I purposefully take in a mouthful of water and then, as the other girls drag me up onto the concrete, I pretend to cough up the water. One of the girls whacks me on the back and I choke on the water in my mouth, no longer faking the coughing.

After a few seconds I stop and the girls are staring at me again. I stand up and mumble something about needing a glass of water before sprinting off to the lockers we placed our stuff in. I hastily unlock my locker, grab my stuff, and run into the bathrooms.

I get changed and then sprint out the exit. I immediately spot a bus that will take me home and run over, pay the fare, and collapse into the closest seat.

* * *

**Hey, hey, hey! This is my first ever Percy-Jackson fanfic so please feel free to hate, love and don't really care about this story, but please review if any of the above apply to you!**

**I'm sort of basing this character off something I've always wanted to be able to do: have 'magical water powers!' **

**I know, cheesy right? Well it's true, I've always said that if I ever had a super-power I would want it to be under-water breathing, so there you have it folks, my reasoning behind this story, which happened to come to me in the shower… I'm more like this character than I thought.**

**Anyway, enough rambling from me!**

**Thanks for reading :P**

**DaftDruid/Arabellay**


	2. Chapter 2: We're FLYING!

I pull my mobile out of my bag, nearly dropping it in the process. I have no idea what the HELL just happened, but I know for sure that my mum will be able to help me, well, I hope she does.

I quickly dial my mums mobile and she picks up within a few seconds.

"Astrid?" she asks.

"Mum, it's me, something crazy just happened, I'm on the way home, I caught the bus" I say hastily.

"Okay, sweetie, just calm down, and tell me what happened" she says in a calming voice.

I check to see if anyone is watching me and then quickly explain what happened to my mother in hushed tones. When I've finished there is silence for a few seconds.

"Okay, sweetie, I want you to get home as soon as you can and then I have to show you something"

I quickly say goodbye and then wait a few minutes in nervous silence before getting off the bus and sprinting home. I crash through the front door, drop my bag on the floor and then race into the lounge-room where my mother is pacing.

"Astrid!" she exclaims, racing over to me and hugging me.

"Mum, what the **hell** is going on?" I exclaim, stepping back and looking her in the eye.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry I haven't told you before now"

"Told me **what** exactly" I exclaim, really getting pissed off now.

"Sweetie, we have a very… complicated family history" she starts to explain, but I cut her off.

"**_WE?_** You mean, you can do it too" I stare at my mother with wide eyes but she just shrugs at me.

"Sweetie, please listen," I go to interrupt but she gives me a look.

"Your great-great-great-grandmother was a demi-god. Her own mother was an average human, but her father was Poseidon"

"Wait, you're joking right, Poseidon?! The Greek God? You have GOT to be kidding me" She just gives me a look and I stare at her, open mouthed.

"Yes, a daughter of Poseidon, she faced many monsters and battles, but lived to tell the tale and then she got married and had children, now, all of her children where also children of Poseidon, and they also faced many battles, but one of them lived, and each generation of our family has had one daughter or son that has had or shown these powers we have inherited, but only one, no matter how many children you have" I cannot believe this, the gods? OMG. I am a freaking long-lost relative of POSEIDON!? Wicked.

"Wait, mum, I'm still confused about one thing, what powers do we actually have over water?" She chuckles quietly while I glare at her. **So** not funny.

"Well, one part of it is that bad eyesight that we both have," she winks at me through her own glasses "and then we have the actual cool things. We are able to learn the Greek language very easily, we are able to hold our breath for an infinite amount of time, but with a small amount of difficulty, we are able to speak to most sea creatures and me know the ocean as a whole very well and have some abilities of water manipulation" I grin at her and she laughs back at me, smiling as much as I am.

"So… is there anything else special that I should know, like, monsters are going to attack me, or, I need to learn Greek for some crazy reason or go do some special initiation thing? How does it work exactly?" My mum bites her lip and I know immediately that it isn't going to be pretty.

"Sweetie, I'm really very sorry, but you're going to have to go to Camp Half-Blood" I raise my eyebrows and do a half-frown.

"What and where on earth is that?"

"Um… America" she says, giving me a terribly apologetic look.

"I have to leave my home and go to some camp thingy in **America?!**"

"Precisely"

"And when are we leaving?"

"As soon as we can find a flight and pack"

* * *

I squirm in my seat as the Pilot welcomes us to the plane and tell us to 'buckle our seat-belts and have a nice flight'.

I do **not** like planes. I don't mind boats, or cars, but planes? They give me the jitters. Mum knows exactly how I feel, apparently it's because children of Poseidon aren't really built for flying, I just think it's one of those 'normal' family things.

I lean back as the plane starts to pick up momentum, and then we are off and in the air. As we make a quick ascent into the clouds, I look out my window and stare longingly down at the ocean below us. God, I'm going to miss Sydney.

I quickly get comfortable in my seat and pull out the TV-remote. This is going to be a long flight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, could I please ask you to buckle your seatbelts as we are going to be experiencing some turbulence for the next little while" The pilot announces.

My mother moans and I look over at her. She appears to have a bit of a green tinge, and looks like she's about to barf all-over the place, I think I want to move seats.

The flight gets a bit jumpy over the next half-an-hour and my mother tries to convince herself that she is never going to fly again; I seriously doubt that if she wants to get home within the next week.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are pleased to announce that we appear to have a clear path just ahead of us, we will be serving dinner in ten minutes"

As the pilot announces this the turbulence is cut off and I look out my window to see the sky is clear.

I look up at the moon and the starry sky before glancing down to see a cluster of lights from a small town and the reflection of the moon in the water.

The little TV says that we have 7 hours left on the flight, I have a feeling it's going to be much longer than that.

* * *

*Insert cool-sounding effect*

I hear many simultaneous clicks as the passengers of our flight un-click their seat-belts. I stretch my arms and legs out in front of me and then glance over to my mum who appears to be within the normal colour range of a human being. Being on the ground feels so much better than flying, I think I'm catching a boat back home.

We grab our overhead luggage and join the ever-so-long line for the exit.

After a good ten minute wait we are off the plane and making our way to the luggage pick-up area.

"I'm in America" I state to my mother who grins at me childishly.

"Sweetie, you're not just in America, you're in New York" My grin broadens further even though I already know this, it's just so cool, I can't wait to tell my friends.

"Hey Mum"

"Yes, sweetie"

"When are we going back home, after this camp-thingy of course"

She glances over to me and I can tell by the look on her face that I'm not going to like it.

"When" I growl at her and she sighs.

"A month or two, just until you can control your powers and know how to keep yourself safe if you need too"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Do I look like it?"

"No" I say miserably, looking down at my feet.

"Oh come on honey, perk up, you'll make plenty of friends, I promise, and the accommodation is to-die-for" I look up at her and can tell she's sincere, I just don't know if she's right, I'm not exactly the best friend-maker.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm really super happy with the enthusiasm I have gotten from you guys! I'm really enjoying this fanfic so far, and also, this is un-edited so please let me know if there are any mistakes. **

**R&R! It's like Christmas, but better! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC's, deal with it.**

**Also, this is my first PJ fanfic (and I haven't even finished the series) so if there are any things that I need to edit for story-line purposes then PLEASE let me know, just as a general rule.**

**Thank you for reading this! Love y'all!**

** 3 DaftDruid (yes, I know, I play WoW [you'll get it if you play it])**


	3. Chapter 3: You're a semi-demi-god?

**I'M SO SORRY!** **I'm soooooooooo late! I just had a really busy first few weeks back at school and it's like 10:28pm and I should be asleep because I got to bed at 12:30 the past fortnight or so... so yeah, hope you enjoy! Please let me know if I made any mistakes, I didn't have time to edit it...**

* * *

We head up the coast in a yellow taxi. That's right, YELLOW. In Australia the taxis are white, so this is kind of weird, but still cool. It smells a bit stuffy in the taxi, but I couldn't care less.

I look out the window and watch as we zoom past towns and forests. After a while we slow down and the I look over at my mum who grins at me.

"You sure you want to stop here?" The taxi driver asks, looking at us curiously.

"Yes thanks, well just get our stuff out of the back and then I'll pay you" My mum replies sweetly.

I get my small bags out from the back of the car and then wait with mum's bag as she pays the man. The taxi zooms off into the distance and I sigh, turn to my mother and then walk after her.

We are on a dead-end road with only one drive-way on it. It's some sort of ranch by the looks. We head up the drive-way and when we come to the fence I stare down the hill with wide eyes.

Below us is a massive camp of some sort. A massive rectangle of cabins sits in the distance and then fields of strawberries, a giant (volcanic) rock-climbing wall, kids running all over the place, archery, a stadium, some sort of race-track, beach in the distance, a lake with canoes and a large forest. At the top of the hill is a large house with a small porch.

My mum nods her head in the general direction of the house and we quickly walk over to it.

As we get closer I make out a strange guy in a pine-apple shirt and an old man in a wheelchair talking at a table on the porch. As we get closer they look up and the guy wearing the pine-apple shirt rolls his eyes at me. I look over at mum, but she just grins at me.

"Astrid" the man says, nodding his head at me as we walk onto the porch, leaving our bags on the grass.

"How do y-"

"Astrid, my name is Chiron and this is Dionysus" The old man says, gesturing to himself and the other man.

I nod slowly and Chiron gestures to the two spare seats across from them.

"Well," Dionysus begins "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, hope you don't die too soon, blah-blah-blah, I need to be other places" He snapped his fingers and a glass of wine appeared in his hands but Chiron gave him a look. He set the glass down in front of my mother and then snapped his fingers again, this time a can of coke appeared and he walked off, sipping it as he went.

"Well, he really is as delightful as I remember, isn't he?" My mother says, talking to Chiron.

Chiron chuckles at my mother and then clears his throat.

"Well, I must say he hasn't gotten any worse, but there are other matters we need to discuss at this point. Astrid, you're going to have to stay here over the summer, possibly longer depending, so that you can train in the unlikely case that a monster will find you when you are out in the human world, we have already prepared Poseidon's cabin for you and your mother will be able to stay here for one evening before she will have to be on her way, the other campers do not know of you yet, but they should be fine with you being here"

I nod slowly and my mother grins at me.

"So, a tour?" Mum asks Chiron, who nods at her and we all get up from the table and start walking down the hill, towards the strawberries.

"So, what sort of training will we start with tomorrow?" I ask.

"You?" Chiron says, looking over at me from where he sits in his chair "As a daughter of Poseidon you're going to start with sword fighting, manipulating water for your benefit, basic stuff"

"What about archery?" I ask, I had always wanted to be an archer.

"I'm very sorry Astrid, but children of Poseidon are not proficient in archery"

"Oh…" I look over longingly at the archery area and Chiron looks at my mother, who just shrugs at him.

"If you truly want to have a go at archery you may, but I warn you, we have never had a child of Poseidon who is any good at it" I look over at him and my grid broadens.

"Thank you Chiron, I promise I won't let you down!"

* * *

"Hey there, you're Astrid, right?" A boy with dark brown hair and green-brown eyes and a grin on his face is walking over to me, I'm assuming he's the one who was talking to me.

"Um… yes?" He grabs the bag that's sitting next to me and walks me over to a light blue cabin. A salt-water fountain sits out the front of it. On either side are two cabins that look just as decked out as the blue one. On the right is one that looks like it's made of obsidian with a skull over the doorway and green flames flickering inside the windows. On the other side is a blue cabin with an eagle on the roof. It looks like it's made of marble, with golden pillars. The one in front of me was similar, but resembled something more-like the sea. It had seashells dotted here and there, with the fountain sitting out the front, spraying a fine mist of salt-water over the area. A sea-breeze drifted through the area and I could almost hear the waves crashing in the distance.

I walk up to the small front porch and step inside. The main theme is blue and I can still feel the sea-breeze and hear the crash of waves, but in this room it is more…powerful. There is some sort of horn on the wall, slightly off-kilter, and a small fountain, spreading more sea-mist throughout the room. Sea-shells are scattered through-out the room and a small bath-room sits in the back of the cabin.

One of the beds has a few items next-to and near it so I decide against using that bed. I walk over to a dark-blue one in the middle of the cabin, next to a window. I quickly place my stuff in drawers located under the bed and then walk back out.

"Ah, okay, do you want me to show you the other cabins?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, sure, what did you say your name was?"

"James" he says, walking over to the right of the cabin.

"So, how many kids live here?" I ask casually.

"About.. I don't actually know these days to tell you the truth, it's hard to keep track with all the new kids we got recently, this is Zeus' cabin, that's Hera's, but it's only honorary, that's Dionysus', Athena's, Ares', Hermes', Hephaestus', Apollo's', Aphrodite's, you get the idea, right?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"The other end is for the minor-gods, they're pretty new cabins still"

I nod slowly and he tells me what the rest of the cabins are.

"So, whose son are you?" I ask, curios now.

"I don't know" I stare at him curiously.

"But, Chiron was explaining to me what happened with the Titans, how long have you been here?"

"I've been here since I was a lot younger" He pulls out a beaded necklace with numerous beads on it. I count them quickly, eight beads, this guy has been here for ages, and he doesn't even look that much older than me…

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen" he says, hanging his head.

"You've been here since you where six?"

"Yeah, I had a rough upbringing"

We go into an awkward silence.

"So which cabin do you stay in?"

"Hermes"

I nod slowly.

"Do you want to go to the weapon shed?"

"Weapon shed?"

"Yeah, every demi-god, even semi-demi-god," I laugh and he sticks his tongue out at me "has to pick their own weapon so that they can, you know, defend themselves"

"Okay, I'm following you"

We quickly make our way past the rock-climbing wall and the basketball court where I stop for a second and stare at the kids playing before James drags me on and then we make our way over to a large shed.

The door opens and I gape at the amount of weapons sitting around the toolshed. The main colour-theme is bronze and the light reflects into my eyes from around the room. Guns, axes, shields, bows, swords, knives, you name it, it's in the shed.

James hands me a short-sword and I immediately shake my head and hand it back to him. He places it back in its hook. He hands me a small knife with a leather grip and I hand it back to him again.

We slowly go through many different types of weapons. At around seven weapons he hands me a slim right-handed bow. I grin at him and he raises an eyebrow curiously but just rolls his eyes.

I throw it from hand to hand and nod slowly at him. He hands me an arrow and we walk outside. I quickly put it in and pull the string back next to my ear. I take in a quick breath, and then hold it. After a second I let go and the arrow goes flying, straight for the tree I was aiming for.

"Holy Zeus" James says, gaping at me.

I grin at him and he cracks up laughing. The Apollo kids look over from their basket-ball game and then look at the tree.

"Nice shot" A girl says. I look over at her and she nods her head at me. They go back to their game.

I quickly retrieve the arrow and then we go back to the shed to find my hand-to-hand weapon and get the full quiver of arrows.

I eventually choose a short, thin, blade that almost looks like a knife, but not quite. James gives me a belt with a holder for it and I put it in the belt and then rest the quiver of arrows over my shoulder. He grins at me and then gestures to the door.

"You know, considering you're a semi-demi-daughter of Poseidon you seem pretty powerful" He says casually as we walk back to my cabin.

"What are you talking about, I'm not even a full half-blood, you're probably ten times more powerful than I am, and just because I can shoot an arrow at a tree doesn't mean I'm anything special, it just means my eye-sight isn't as bad as I thought it was" As I say this I re-adjust my glasses on my face.

He looks over at me and rolls his eyes, he does that a lot. A horn sounds in the distance and he grimaces.

"We need to hurry up, it's dinner time" I look over at the big hall that Chiron said was the dining hall earlier, and realize that it's actually quite late, weird.

We quickly make our way back to my cabin, picking up the pace. I hand the bow and quiver on a hook over the top of my bed and then walk outside the cabin.

A scream rings through the air and then I stumble. James runs over to me and asks me something, but I can't hear him. My vision goes dark and I black out.

* * *

**Hehehe, I feel so EVIL! Guess what's going to happen! Nah, no spoilers YET but if you do I will do something special for you! **

**Have fun Demi-gods!**

**DaftDruid :D **

**(btw, I haven't edited yet, let me know of typos and such plz)**


	4. Chapter 4: Bonfire Fun!

**Guest/Wind19? – That isn't quite it, but you're kind of close, it has something to do with them, but not (insert person you mentioned) **

**Okay, on the topic of replying to people, if you actually don't get it, but you guess really close, I will give you a 'prophecy' :D **

**It will explain what will happen and leave you with something to ponder but make sure you're actually ON your account or I won't post it, we can't just go around giving out free spoilers! **

**Anyway, ONWARDS!**

**(SORRY, FILLER)**

**Disclaimer: You know Rick wrote it? Then I don't own it, and if you can't work that out you must be pretty stupid...**

* * *

_A new breed of the Olympian children will arise_

_And all the others shall despise_

_Two will be lost and three shall remain_

_Those two will never be seen again_

* * *

"Chiron!" I hear someone yell out.

I try to open my eyes but they are sealed shut, impossible for me to open. I listen to whoever it is shouting.

"SOMEBODY GET CHIRON!" The voice says again, it's James.

I realize a second later that I'm being carried, probably by him.

"Is she okay, what happened?" I hear another voice ask.

"I have no idea, somebody or something screamed out and she just collapsed" James shifts my weight and the mysterious person carries me now. They start walking and then I hear… hooves.

"What happened?" I hear Chiron ask, he must be riding the horse.

"She just collapsed after that scream a minute ago" The mysterious voice states. I'm shifted onto the horses back and then the mysterious person gets on behind me and holds me in place.

We gallop up the hill and I nearly fall off at one point, but we soon get to our destination.

"Take her inside and put her on the couch, I'll go get her mother" Chiron says again. I'm carried inside and laid down on the couch. I try to open my eyes, with more progress this time, and after a small mind-over-matter struggle they flutter open.

I'm not actually lying on a couch. I'm in a room that looks suspiciously like an infirmary…

I try to move from my current position and after a second I sit up. A girl with fiery-red hair walks in and shakes her head when she sees me, but comes over anyway.

"You all right? You collapsed back there" She asks, I nod slowly.

I get up from the couch and feel dizzy for a second but it passes slowly.

"Can I go, I'm not feeling sick or anything, really, I'm fine" She eyes me warily but nods.

"Just explain to Chiron what happened, we don't want you doing it again" I nod and walk over to the door.

"Wait, which way is out?" I ask

"The other door" she laughs at me, pointing over to the other side of the room.

I quickly walk over and through another room and find myself at the back of the house on the porch. I walk around and see my mother frantically running towards the house from down the hill.

She spots me and immediately slows her pace.

"What happened?" She asks, embracing me with a slight tone of concern.

"Nothing, I just blacked out for a second, I guess I'm just really overwhelmed and all, the past few days have been positively exhausting" As I say this some sort of horn goes off in the distance.

"Ah, it's dinner time, you can explain later but I don't want you being overwhelmed for the whole summer and blacking out on the climbing wall or something"

"Mum, I think we both know that isn't going to happen, I am really tired though, and my sleep pattern has been totally destroyed, I know it is sort of my fault for watching movies until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer but flying stuffs up your sense of time anyway" I punch her lightly in the shoulder and we continue on with a light bicker.

We come into the dining hall and I am immediately amazed by the amount of kids at the camp. Several tables are chocker-block but there are also three or four tables that have one kid, or none at all.

My mum walks me over to one of these empty tables which I'm assuming is Poseidon's table. I quickly fill up my plate but before I start I notice all of the other kids are walking over to the bonfire in the center of the room and putting some of their food in it.

"Do I go…" I motion over to the bonfire. My mum nods and gets up with me.

She puts some barbeque meat in the fire and I hear her say softly "For Poseidon"

I walk up to the fire and put in a bit of everything on my plate, variety is always healthy.

"For Poseidon" I say quietly. I am immediately hit with the smell of the ocean and I can hear waves crashing in the distance… I hope that's normal.

I walk back over to the table and dig in. Mum and I stay mostly quiet for the meal but that's how it normally is, we both like our quiet, though that isn't really possible with all the other campers we still enjoy our quiet corner of the room.

A few kids look over at me and I see them whispering to their other… siblings? I guess that's the proper term, but they do look over at me funny, and I doubt it's my mum their talking about.

After dinner I head back to the cabin with mum and I immediately notice she has already chosen a bed.

"Hey mum, what's your weapon? Like, I've never seen you walking around with anything dangerous looking or anything. She smiles at me and takes her hair-clasp out.

She pushes down on the large gem in the center, grasping the side of it like a hilt. A thin blade comes out of the other side of it and I gasp and say something along the lines of 'oh my god'.

"I was going out with one the Hephaestus boys for a while and he made me this because he knew at some point I would have to go back home, he asked me to wear it every day in memory of him and so I do, I haven't seen him since them but he sends me an email from time to time" I smile at me mum.

"Can I get something like that? Like, make it so that my knife-blade looks like… I dunno, something normal?" She nods at me.

"Of course, now, I'm going to bed but you should go off to the bonfire and make some friends" She says, walking me over to the door. I roll my eyes at her but walk out anyway. I follow a steady stream of kids away from the cabins and soon come to a large amphitheater-like place with a massive bonfire in the middle. It seems to be a yellow-orange, not like a normal fire at all.

"The colour reflects off the mood of the campers," I look over to my right and see James "You can come and sit with me if you want, Hermes doesn't mind other campers sitting with his cabin" I walk over with him to a large bunch of kids who seem absolutely hyper.

I sit down next to James and look over the large groups of campers. I immediately spot the red-haired girl from earlier.

"Who's that?" I ask, pointing over to her.

"I dunno, I've never actually met her before but I've seen her around camp" He says, squinting at her.

"Question, do all campers have bad eyesight or is that just me?"

"Nah, all of our brains are hard-wired for Greek so a lot of us are diagnosed with Dyslexia at a young age, a lot of kids are also diagnosed with ADHD because as you can see," he says, gesturing to the Hermes cabin "We can be pretty hyperactive, but most of the time that's because it's our battle skills kicking in, though I can't really say that for some of the kids here"

I look over at some of the cabins and find at least two of the cabins that stand out for the fact they aren't practically bouncing. One of them is a group of kids that all seem to be dressed up like it's prom or something. The girls are all wearing make-up and the guys all look like they've just walked out of a magazine or something. The other cabin seems to be…. Sleeping.

After another few minutes the songs start. I don't know any of them, as they are completely different to your average campfire songs but I catch on pretty easily.

Songs of battles, putting on your armor, killing monsters, your grandmother is (a titan, god), etc. The songs are all totally hilarious and as the night wears on I find myself just as hyper as the other kids. The bonfire gradually turns a brilliant golden colour and after that it just keeps on getting taller.

By the time it seem to be the height of a two-story building the songs end and Chiron walks over to the edge of the bonfire.

"Well, I welcome you all back to camp for a summer full of quests and other adventures. We are re-instating the rule that you have to visit the oracle before a quest until said otherwise and if you don't already know, Rachel's cave is located towards the back of the forest. I would also like to welcome three new campers, Astrid, Elaine and Daniel. Please help them out if you see that they need help and make sure they are feeling at home in their new cabins. I would also like to announce that Percy and Annabeth won't be returning for some time. They are having some… ah… complications with their mission and it will be extended a fair bit longer than they thought, I would also like to ask that you all leave Nico alone unless if he speaks to you directly, please make your way back to your cabins soon" He says and gallops off.

It is pretty much silent until someone shouts out "Where's Nico?!" Everyone looks over and I hear James whisper "That's Clarisse"

After another second or so of silence and the flames go a light shade of green. One of the girls from the… Apollo cabin gets up and walks off, her cabin soon follows. Everyone starts to clear out and I get a bad feeling.

"I'm assuming what Chiron said is not good in the slightest?" James nods slowly, he appears to be contemplating something of utter importance.

"We should go" He says, standing up suddenly. I get up and follow him back to the cabins.

"See you tomorrow" I say quietly.

He nods stiffly and races back over to his cabin. I sigh and walk back over to mine.

I quickly brush my teeth and get changed then slip into bed.

I lie in bed and think about what Chiron said earlier. After about an hour I finally fall asleep.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed, I might take a little bit to update as I am working on the storyline but I hope to have a few chapters ready before I post next.**

**Let me know what you think and such! **

**Please read and review!**

**3 DaftDruid/Arabellay**


	5. Chapter 5: Velvet Explosions!

I wake up the next morning feeling invigorated, so decide to go for a swim in the lake.

After checking to see if my mother is awake or not, I quickly get changed and grab a towel before racing off to the lake.

I spot a few early risers, it's barely 6:45, but nobody I really know. When I get to the lake, I walk to the end of the dock, before dumping my stuff and diving into the shimmering water. After a second or so, I take in a lung-full of water, and find that my breathing is lot easier than the last time I was under.

I swim in circles for a minute before I spot a river-dryad at the bottom of the lake, who is waving me over with a bright smile on her green-ish-blue face.

"Are you Astrid?" She asks me.

"How are we talking?" I ask her, eyes wide.

"You're a relative of Poseidon sweetie!" She says, laughing lightly, a smile brightening her face.

"Oh…" I say, turning a peachy colour.

"Have you met any of the others?" She asks me.

"No, how many of you are there?"

"Well, I'm Moss, it's a pleasure to meet you, we have Rocky, Bubbles, Sandy, Shelly…" and she starts listing the ridiculous amount of Dryads in the one lake.

After trying to pretend I wasn't dying from all the talking, she shows me around, introducing me to some of the dryads as we went.

She asked me if I had met Percy, but I quickly shook my head and explained that he was on a quest, everyone had been asking me.

She visibly dulled as I told her how he had been missing for a while. She nodded sadly and I felt so horrible, like I'd just broken her heart without meaning to or something cheesy like that.

"Well, we haven't seen him in a while, and the other Dryads had said he was gone, but we all couldn't really believe it, he's the only camper who's bothered to come and talk to us in years…. Other than you that is" She smiles brightly.

"Well, any secrets about this place? I love to find out all the cool stuff" and with that we were off. Apparently Percy was never interested in exploring the lake, but that was what I had wanted to do since I had arrived. I visited all the little sights to see in the rather large lake, and then she showed me the cave. Apparently, a long time ago, there where twin kids of Poseidon, a girl and a boy. They had built the cave so they could just spend time with each-other every now and then, and it was the coolest thing I had ever seen.

It was like a pocket of the ocean in a lake, and the water was literally salt-water. I could sense the change as soon as I entered the cave, but Moss said she couldn't come in because she was a lake dryad.

I promised her I wouldn't be long, but I knew she might be waiting for a few minutes. The cave was full of coral, fish, seahorse's, crabs, jellyfish, and many other things, and I immediately knew that something powerful was at work here. Up ahead, the cave roof moved upwards, and a small dry-cavern sat there. I jumped out and wringed out my hair before realizing if I wanted to, I could just dry myself. I quickly imagined I was dry, taking a few moments to concentrate, before I felt the water, and salt, off-of my skin. I jumped up, dry this time, and my jaw dropped as I stared at the room.

A thin shaft of light, came down from above the ground, hidden by something, but still providing light and air. Two couches sat on either side of the room, both a stunning green-blue and a drift-wood table sat in the middle. A massive rack-full of weapons sat on one wall, and on another, a book shelf, filled not only with books but weird gadgets and things. I walked up to the shelf and read some of the labels next to the weird items. I small bracelet with some sort of gem set in it was labeled 'grappling hook' and I picked it up and studied it. On the inner side of the bracelet, a faint engraving of the words 'For a daughter of Poseidon' sat. I quickly decided I would wear it. I slipped on the much-too-big bracelet, which immediately re-sized, much to my shock.

I continued exploring the small cavern, picking up a strange-looking pair of earrings, apparently if you wore them, you could be tracked, using a small watch placed next to them. I decided to leave everything, but the wicked bracelet, in the cavern and after another once-over of the room, I dived back into the salt-water, before emerging from the cavern. I immediately notice that Moss is gone, and look around before deciding she had better things to do than wait for me. I swim back up to the surface of the lake, and struggle to pull myself off the dock before spotting James.

He is sitting on one of the dock pillars, waiting for me. He smiles brightly at me and I wave at him.

"You know, I was really worried something had happened to you when your mother said she hadn't seen you the whole morning, but Rachel said she had seen you going to the lake" He says.

"Rachel?" I ask, having no clue who he's talking about.

"Oh, right, forgot, she's the camp Oracle, you know, bright-red hair? She hands out prophecies to anyone who goes on a quest, and she told the last big one, the prophecy of the seven… I swore you met her yesterday"

"Was she there after I passed out?"

"Yeah, that was her, I was worried you hadn't met her, she's really cool"

I nodded, giving myself a quick-wipe down before taking a second to get all the water out of my hair, my hair is an absolute pain to towel-dry, and unless I wanted to ask the Aphrodite girls, there weren't really any hair-dryers available.

I walked with James back to my cabin, and quickly got dressed before we went off to the rock-climbing wall. James explained how everything worked to me, and demonstrated to me a few times before I had a go, my hair was nearly destroyed by some of the lava, and I nearly got caught in one of the wall-traps, but I otherwise did pretty well… apparently.

"So, do you know why you passed out yesterday?" James asks casually as we head off to lunch.

"No, I don't even really remember what happened, just that person screamed, and then I felt like I was going to pass out… which I did, but when I was passed out, I had this really weird dream…"

James looks at me, biting his lip.

"Um, well, do you know about demi-god dreams? Most of us at camp get them, a lot of the time they're either things that are happening, things that have happened or things that can or will happen… sometimes they're also messages, from the Gods and stuff"

"I dunno what it was, but I saw this guy and this girl falling into a massive pit, the guy had like… black hair, and sea-green eyes, he looked… 16? 17? I dunno, probably older. And the girl had really pretty blonde hair, and grey eyes, they were holding hands, and, I dunno, I think I know them, but I don't think I do… do you know what I mean?"

I look over at James and realize with a shock that he's turned a pale colour, not a good one either.

"I-I think I know who you're talking about… Annabeth Chase a-and Percy… Jackson, he's like, a really-not-related half-brother, less than that"

I nod, swallowing thickly.

"Um, I also heard this weird chant… I dunno what it was, something about five rising to a challenge, two falling, and never being seen again…"

We continue walking in silence, James thinking about what I'd said, and me thinking about what the hell was going on.

"I think you should talk to Chiron after lunch" James says stiffly.

I nod, and we pick up the pace, quickly making our way to the mess-hall.

* * *

"Well, Astrid, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think that was a prophecy you saw or heard in your dream, and I have a feeling it's about you, even if it doesn't say anything like 'grand-daughter of Poseidon', but you where the one who heard it to begin with, I think you should go ask Rachel… and I also have a feeling you and four other demi-gods are going to have to go on a mission…" Which is where Chiron stops talking, and gives me a concerned look.

"Well… I guess it makes sense" I say slowly.

"How about you go visit Rachel now, you just go through the forest, and she lives in a cave of sorts, you'll see it straight away" He points of in the general direction of the forest.

"But, how am I sup -"

"Just go, you'll find it if she's supposed to talk to you" and then he walks out of the room.

That's right, he just walks out. I frown in the direction he disappeared, but roll my eyes and get up anyway. I walk off the deck of the house, and in the general direction of the forest, hoping I don't get lost or eaten by the monsters in there that James was telling me about.

I go past a giant rock mound… I think James said it had something to do with the battle of the labyrinth, and past a small river, not quite a stream, that just seems familiar. After nearly half an hour of trudging through the dense, green woods, I see the base of the small mountain ahead, and the cave.

A purple curtain covers the entrance, and I swear I can smell incense from where I'm standing, a good 50-metres away.

I walk over, and confirm that the smell of the incense is… oranges… and jasmine. I open the purple curtain and hear an annoying chiming sound, and then I see the inside.

Velvet. Is the first word I think of when I see the room. Velvet chairs, velvet curtains, along the inner walls that it, it smells like velvet, and the girl with bright-red hair at the back of the room also appears to be wearing velvet… which I don't really like.

The feel of the fabric gives me jitters, but I venture in anyway. As I walk further into the room, Rachel looks up from whatever she's reading. She's sitting on a red (velvet) couch, in front of a coffee table, another large lounge, and a massive plasma-screen TV, which is mounted on the wall… how did they do the **wiring** in here? Oh… it's probably hidden behind all of the velvet curtains.

She smiles over at me, and I give a shy smile back. She's the girl that was in the infirmary, helping me that is, not injured or anything.

"Hi Astrid, I'm Rachel, but I think you already know that, how are you?" She says, offering her hand to me.

I grip it firmly, nod and smile, before sitting down on the couch next to hers.

"Well, Chiron said that I was supposed to ask you about the… prophecy, that I heard the other day, when I collapsed" I say, biting my lip.

"Yes, I think I know which one you're talking about, I accidently blurted it out to a poor daughter of Apollo, nearly squashed the poor girl when I fell over, rather annoying it was, but I just assumed it would happen **after** the prophecy of the seven, I assume you know which one I'm talking about?"

I nod, James had told it to me numerous times, explaining what everyone already knew about it.

"Well anyway, I can see why it why it would be you, even if you aren't a close relative of Poseidon, I have a feeling you're going to be quite powerful, almost like your normal demi-god, I mean, you should see what Percy did to that volcano a while ago"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, sorry, you probably can't see through the mist like I can, I'm not actually a demi-god, but I can see through the mist, some mortals can, but not many"

I nod slowly, taking this all in.

I was supposed to be pretty powerful, like a normal demi-god, even though I was barely related to Poseidon… I had a feeling she wasn't telling me something else, but I left it to myself.

"Also, Chiron was talking about how I might have to go on a…"

"Quest" she finished for me.

I nodded quickly, nervous as anything.

"And well, James was telling me when campers normally go on quests, they get a prophecy… but don't I already have one?"

"Yep, no need for two, we've already got two that are sounding pretty big anyway, so we'll leave it at that"

I nodded, and realized that I was supposed to leave now.

"Thanks" I say quickly, getting up to leave.

"Oh, and ,Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be so nervous, I can assure you, that whoever is going on this quest with you will be just as worried as you are, I have a feeling I know who's going to be going with you"

I smile at her, before quickly walking out.

That cave smells really weird… I don't know who, there doesn't really seem to be anything wrong with it, but orange's and lavender just don't seem to be working of me… or velvet.

I quickly make my way back to the big house, and after explaining what Rachel said to Chiron, I go off to the cabin.

My mother was allowed to stay one extra day, because she was concerned for my health, but she has to leave.

I hug her, and notice the tears welling in her eyes.

"Mum, you are **not** going to go and cry on me, it is not an option" I say jokingly, smiling at her fondly.

"I just don't know how long you'll need to stay here, I don't want you to come back home until I'm more than positive you'll be safe, but I think I know someone you can stay with" She smiles at me, still looking on-the-verge of tears.

"Mum, I love you, and I would email you… but you know the camp rules as well as I do, so I will see you in a time, but not a short one, unless if I'm just really freaky…." She laughs and hugs me tightly before picking up her bag. I carry her other bag and walk her up to the fence-line where a cab waits.

"Well, Astrid, can I just ask you to please be careful, I know you're a demigod, and you'll probably have to go on a quest one day, but just try your best, please" She says, and a lone tear goes down her face, though she smiles at me.

"Mum, you know I'm not **that** careless, I mean, really"

She smiles at me and just shakes her head before getting in the cab. I watch her disappear down the road before walking back down the hill, and over to the archery area.

I take my bow out of its strap, and slowly draw and arrow, just a normal one.

I take a deep breath and let it fly through the air. It sinks, quite deeply, into the target, just off the bulls-eye.

I quickly draw another arrow, and it lands right next to the other one. I do this for a good ten minutes, collecting the arrows after five, until I hear the dinner gong… or at least that's what I think it is.

I quickly make my way to my cabin, dump my bow and arrows, grab one of my books, and head off to dinner.

I realize with some sadness, that I'll be sitting alone now, unless if Percy returns, which from the rumors I highly doubt.

I wave to James, who's table seem even more crowded than ever, and quickly make my way over to the Poseidon table. After grabbing some food, I quickly move over to the central brazier and put in a bit of everything.

"For Poseidon" I whisper to myself, and I feel the rush off a sea-breeze and the smell of salt come upon me. I quickly walk back over to the Poseidon table.

I take my time eating, reading my book as I go. A few of the kids are eyeing me again, but this time they just keep looking from my book, to me.

When some of the kids start clearing out, I hasten my eating, and finish as a huge chunk of the mess hall leaves.

I quickly catch up to James, who left with the rest of the Hermes cabin.

"Hey, James" I say, smiling politely.

"Hey, Astrid, haven't seen you since earlier, what've you been up to?" He grins back at me.

"Nothing much, I went off and visited Rachel, then saw my Mum off, went and did some archery for about ten minutes, then I quickly dropped off my stuff at the cabin, grabbed a book and went to the mess hall, what about you?" I say, gesturing to my book.

"Well, I went and did some canoeing with Kieran, and then I went to the basketball group with the other kids, it wasn't really that interesting but just, one question," he pauses for a second "How on earth can you read that massive book?" He gestures to my copy of the latest **Skullduggery Pleasant **series, which just so happens to be the hardcover copy, and is quite large.

"Well, I dunno, I just read it, doesn't anyone at camp read? At all?"

"Well, the thing is, you know how I told you most campers have Dyslexia? Well that basically means everyone except for a few of Athena's kids, and even then, it's really rare, and then basically everyone has ADHD, so it's only possible for the Athena kids to sit down and read **anything**"

"Well, I do have a lazy eye, but I can read just fine, in fact, it's probably one of my favorite things to do and with the ADHD thing, I don't have it, but I get really crazy adrenaline rushes, like, something even slightly dangerous and I just…. I dunno"

"Well, you're lucky you have a nice pastime like that, I don't really have anything except for training, which is why I'm a permanent camper… Also because I have no idea who my parents are, and I mean either of them"

I shrug, and we walk back to the cabins, where James waits for me to grab my bow and put my book away, we have capture the flag tonight, and I'm on the blue team.

We quickly head off to the forest, and James wishes me luck, before we separate to our teams. I'm given my blue-team equipment, before the blue team races off into the depths of the forest to find a good hiding place. I'm assigned by the 'substitute' head of Athena's cabin to keep to the river, she says that they always did that when Percy was there, and they barely ever lost if anyone crossed him, so I decide to follow her advice, and head off to the river.

I hear yells, and someone screams, probably a daughter of Aphrodite, but other than that, nothing much happens, until one of the Hephaestus boys comes running past me with the flag, and then ten or so kids from the red team. I step into the river, knowing that it will help me, and I immediately feel energized. I draw my sword as three of them pause to attack me. I block mainly, keeping up my defenses, and I feel the rush of adrenaline fill me. They back me up into a bank and the girl jabs me on the arm, I yelp out, and then realize that they've pushed me out of the water, crap. I try and feint left, and run right, but they easily predict my movements and I get cut on the leg this time. I decide to do the most non-obvious thing. I charge straight for them, and one of the boys and the girl jump out of the way. With a screech fit for a banshee, I tackle the boy into the river, and we are submerged under the shallow water for a second or two. The other boy rolls me over, and he pushes me under the water. I fill my lungs with water, but I still writher with anger. I hear a splash as the other two re-enter the water. The rage fills up, and I feel a pulling in my gut. With one last furious cry, the whole lake explodes. I fly up in the middle of the crazy, watery explosion, and land safely on my feet. Once the mist clears, I see the girl lying awkwardly on the bank, the other boy way off in the distance, and the last one, lying in the water… face down. My eyes widen and I race over to him, hauling him out of the water and dragging him over to the bank.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, omigods omigods omigods" I curse, frantically checking if he's still breathing… he's not.

After a few seconds, I pull him up into a sitting position and whack him on the back as hard as I can, after another second or two of checking his pulse, his eyes flutter open and he violently starts to cough up water.

"Omigods, are you okay? I'm so sorry" I say frantically.

After another two or three whacks, he looks at me and just grins. He just **grins**.

"Don't worry, it isn't the first time" he chokes out, before going into a coughing fit. I stand up, quickly brush the dirt off my pants, even though there isn't really a point, and run over to the other girl, who seems to be fine, and then I race off to see the other boy.

As I walk closer, he moans and rolls over. My eyes widen as I catch sigh of his arm, which he is cradling to his chest. It looks… deformed. I fall to my knees beside him.

"Are you okay?"

He moans in reply and I get up quickly and run back over to the other two.

"Um, your friends arm…" but they're already running off to him.

The three of us manage to carry him to the outskirts of the forest. The girl pulls out a whistle and blows it loudly, and not a second later, a few of the Aphrodite kids come running to us, with bandages and such. One of the girls catches sight of him, and I can tell she's going to either be sick, or feel sick, from the look on her face. They quickly place him on a stretcher, and we help them carry him back to main base, while another girl quickly feeds him some ambrosia.

Chiron and two other kids race him up to the big house, and I immediately feel guilty… it's completely my fault.

"Don't worry," the other boys says, catching sight of my face "He should have known not to wrestle you to the ground, especially in a river, I mean, it's not like we don't **ever** have any casualties, someone broke their ankle last week, it really isn't an issue"

I sigh and he just grins at me again.

"I'm really sorry about that" I say, wringing my hands and trying to avoid looking him in the eye.

"It's fine, really" And with that, he walks off.

After a few cries of victory from the far side of the forest, I realize that our team has won. They come marching back, carrying the Hephaestus boy from earlier on their shoulders, and I manage a small smile of congratulations.

The head 'substitute' Athena girl comes up to me and congratulates me, giving me a sly wink as she walks away.

After many more congratulations, a chat with James, and praise from Chiron, I head back to the cabin for a good night's rest.

If this is what my summer, and probably after summer, is going to be like, I think I'll like it here it camp, but one thing is for sure, this place is sure crazy as it seems… probably more so.

* * *

**Yay! So, how did you like it? I personally really enjoyed writing this chapter, and it's pretty long… gods, it's over 4,000 words! Yeah! **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**DaftDruid/Arabellay **

**P.S: Please let me know of any typos, as embarrassing as they are, there are probably one or two :D**


	6. Chapter 6: How the Hacate?

**Lot's and lot's of POV's... Oh well, have fun, don't die, that wasn't a threat, be random, be free... idk, c y'all later!**

Chiron had advised a week. I had already asked James to come with me, but that was almost a given.

We had been training like maniacs, but I still had no idea who else we should ask to come… until I met Bex, daughter of Hecate.

I had seen her twice before, once, the first night by the campfire, doing a card-trick that appeared to impress the bystanders, and after capture-the-flag, when she had congratulated me; apparently her and the girl I accidentally beat up are good friends but with a heated rivalry, and this time? When she set the archery-area on fire, by accident of course. Afterwards, she had called it her specialty.

Children of Hecate have highly differential powers. Apparently, a few decades ago, they had a kid who was an illusionist, literally. She could make you hallucinate, in the way she wanted to you to, making images and objects appear that weren't really there.

Another kid could do things to metals. Everyone had assumed he was a kid of Hephaestus, but he was later claimed as a child of Hecate, and Bex? She snapped her fingers, and things would happen.

* * *

**Bex**

"Come on Bex, please, just try?" Declan begged.

"Seriously Dec," I sighed, rolling my eyes at his pleading look "I don't even know how I did it, you of all people should know how weird my powers are"

But he would stop, I don't think he could even if he tried.

He would always say to me:

'If you can do it once, you can do it again' and the funny thing was, most of the time he was right.

We had been joking around, Dec had been talking about a song he had written during the school-year, and we were trying to think of a name for it.

"How about…" He furrowed his brow, trying to come up with something reasonable, when I had an okay idea.

"I think I've got it!" I exclaimed as I jumped up… and snapped my fingers.

I froze, as Declan stared behind me with wide-eyes.

Slowly swiveling, I heard several shouts as the kids in the Apollo cabin sighted the disaster, and I realized I had just set Declan's bed on fire, which is why he was currently nagging me so much.

His bed now had to be replaced, and he was stuck sleeping on the floor until they could get a new mattress and bed-frame in for him, the Apollo cabin has no spare room at the moment, and the kid on the top-bunk would be sleeping on the floor too.

"Come on," he moaned, snapping me back into the present "just think of whatever it was you were thinking of, and snap those fingers!" He demonstrates and I roll my eyes again, leaning against a tree.

"Fine," I say, staring him down "three times, and three alone"

He grinned, and I took a deep breath as I stood up a little straighter and though of flames, fire, heat and such, then I snapped my fingers.

A light, but warm, breeze drifted through the area, and I could almost hear the crackling of logs on a fire, but, no cake.

"That was kinda cool" Declan shrugged, but I just sighed and sat down, concentrating a bit more this time.

Declan walked over and sat next to me, and after a goods 30 seconds sitting there, and I with much prodding from Declan, I took a deep breath, poised my hand, and snapped my fingers.

A flame flickered to life on the tip of my thumb, and heat encompassed my hand.

"Yes! That is so cool!" Declan cheered, as I stared open-mouthed at my hand, which did not hurt or pain in any form or way, and appeared to be completely invincible to the flames.

I shook out my hand, and re-focused my thoughts, and the flame diminished before going out as another gust of wind blew through the trees.

"Can you try and light the arrow, please?" Declan begs, sitting next to me on his knees, holding out the arrow in question.

"Fine" I roll my eyes again and we both stand up. I take a breath and take a second or two to concentrate, before snapping my fingers with force.

The **whole** arrow bursts into flames.

Declan yells out, before dropping the bow… onto the grass.

"Declan!" I yell frantically, but he's already running, hopefully to get water.

I take a deep breath, before trying to put out some of the quickly-spreading flames.

Snapping some water into existence? No cake.

I try to actually make the flame disappear, the fire spreads further.

I decide to go and get water myself, but I see Declan already running back, water sloshing from a large bucket, and several kids following.

They all dump the numerous buckets of water onto the flames, but it isn't enough, and the fire is spreading further away… towards the archer targets, which are made of wood and straw, highly flammable.

"Someone go get the new kid of Poseidon!" I hear a boy yell out. An older girl runs off into the direction of the rock-climbing wall, while the other kids run towards the lake to get more water and I continue to try and put out the raging flames of my own accord.

Just as some more kids come back with full buckets of water, I manage to snap out some of the flames.

I hear someone yell out, and turn to find the new kid of Poseidon.

She had a puzzled look on her face as she stared at the flames, but it soon morphed into concentration. Fat droplets of water started to form in the air surrounding the flames, and they hissed as they splashed down onto the flames and dispersed into steam.

She held her hands out, staring at the buckets of water, and the contents 'flowed' out of the buckets, over the flames, and then exploded outwards. More hissing as some of the flames where drenched into non-existence and then whatever water that was left created a mini water-spout. It rampaged through the flames, leaving behind charred pieces of wood and blackened grass.

The onlookers stared as the last flames were hindered, and then the kids drifted off to whatever they were doing beforehand, leaving behind empty buckets.

"Excuse me?" The daughter of Poseidon said, and my head snapped over to her annoyed-looking face.

"Why exactly did you set the archers range on fire?" She asked.

"You see," I started, biting my lip "I didn't actually mean to set it on fire, it just… happened" Which is when Declan walked up to me, pointing to an only slightly browned arrow.

"At least we know they're flame-proof" He shrugged.

"This idiot is Declan," I jokingly say, pointing to him "I'm Bex, and you're?"

"Astrid" she confirms. I nod before looking behind her.

"Who's that?" I say, pointing to a bow waving to her from the bottom of the hill.

She quickly spins before a look comes across her face.

"That's James," She states, rolling her eyes.

"So, you think you might be able to clear things up for me, you know… how the heck you set this place on fire?"

"It's my specialty" I shrug, before going into an explanation.

* * *

**Astrid**

"So, would you like to come?" I ask nervously, biting my lip as I wait for her reply.

"Sure, I'd love to," She shrugs, a smile spreading across her face.

"But, just saying, you might have to bring Declan too, I'm not sure how he'd go on with me" She winks at me and we both laugh.

Bex is like that. Easy-going, sarcastic (not unlike me), funny in a good way, but also bold and she gives the aura that she knows what she's doing.

She has that look about her too, with a striking face, full lips, brown hair with a red tinge, and yellow-brown eyes with flecks of green.

"I'm pretty sure we need to bring five people anyway, what with the prophecy…" She looks at me, her face tinged with concern.

"Don't worry Astrid, kids of the Big Three tend to get bad prophecies, but most of the time it turns out fine, you should hear some of the prophecies Percy got, it sounded like the world was going to end every single time, still does" I smile at her and shrug, but I still feel slightly worried.

We head off to dinner and I notice that less people are staring at me as I walk in, for once.

I drop a bit of everything into the brazier.

"For Poseidon; For the Gods" I whisper, and again I feel the rush of an ocean breeze, time seems to freeze in place and I can hear the waves crash, but then the loud noises of the hall come back to me, and all is normal… enough for camp that is.

* * *

**General POV**

The snapping of fingers was now a constant in their lives.

The frequent shout of 'Oh Gods!' could be heard after the snapping of fingers, or the slightly less frequent shouts of 'Yes!' and 'I got it!' after the snapping.

These things, and many other not-quite-so-appropriate things were heard numerous times over the next two days… after the snapping of fingers, of course.

Declan was used to it, Astrid didn't mind it and did half of the shouting on the topic, but James couldn't stand it.

"Oops" she'd say, as a stray arrow flew off in the general direction of the cabins, then the single click, and it would be in her left hand.

He couldn't quite understand why, but it just annoyed him, it really, truly, did.

"Sorry," Astrid groaned "my eyesight's completely awful today, I don't know why though" She sighs and gives a pained smile to the rest of the group

"Umm… Astrid?" Declan asks.

"Hmm?" She replies, lining up another arrow.

"Well, I was just thinking… maybe the glasses are affecting you…" He shrugs.

"What?" She lowers the bow, looking at him now.

"Well, I mean, most of us have bad eyesight, but only with reading, so maybe because your not doing much reading, they might actually be making it harder for you…" he shrugs and a look passes over her face before she shrugs back in agreement.

"that does kinda make sense I guess, I mean, the only times I read now are at dinner and when I'm trying to learn Ancient Greek… so maybe your right"

* * *

**James**

She pulls off her glasses and we all stare at her open-mouthed.

The brown in her hair darkens, and the blonde becomes lighter, making it a medium brown with light-blonde highlights.

Her eyes lighten too, going from a mixture of medium blue and seaweed green to jade, or a green-tinged mist mixed in with electric blue. They sparkle darkly, and specks of darker blue are also scattered through them.

She looks completely different, and even her face shape has shifts, fuller lips, darker lashes, fair skin.

As soon as she sees her reflection, she just goes silent, staring at us all in some form of shock. In that moment, we all know that her glasses are not normal in the least, and they were charmed to hide her true appearance.

* * *

**Mt. Olympus, New York.**

"Well I for one am glad she finally got rid of those glasses," Aphrodite states " I mean, really, those eyes of hers are to-die-for!"

"It isn't as simple as that, her and her friend are suspicious now, and I have a feeling that he's going to make it easier on her, she'll find out soon" Poseidon states, a flicker of concern crossing his face.

"We can't do anything now, we noticed it too late, but even Hades sent a message. This child of yours could affect the war as badly as The Seven, especially with those other four" Zeus says pointedly to Poseidon.

Those of them present know exactly what could happen because of this, but they have to keep to their word.

"Time flies" Murmurs Poseidon as the others leave, before he gets up and walks out.

* * *

**Well, as you can tell, I HAVE been putting some effort into this, I have more! I won't post it for around two days, as school has just started up again, but I did write some stuff over the holidays, and I worked out WHO these people are. **

**I still need a suggestion as to who James' parent(s) might be, but other than that I have a nice idea now!**

**Hope you all enjoyed your holidays (or not)!**

**XD DaftDruid/Arabellay**


End file.
